The invention relates to agricultural machine-building and more particularly, to rotary mowers.
This device can be utilized in all the branches of industry where torque must be transmitted to a multitude of working elements all of them rotating at the same speed.
Known in the prior art are rotary mowers intended for mowing vegetation by means of cutting elements mounted on a cutterbar, each cutting element being provided with an individual drive in the form of a shaft and a bevel gear drive. The entire system of shafts and bevel gears is incorporated in the mower cutterbar.
In some other prior art mowers each cutting element is driven by V-belt transmissions, the entire drive system also being accommodated in the mower cutterbar.
Also known in the prior art are mowers whose cutting elements are driven from a spur-gear speed reducer whose casing serves simultaneously as the supporting beam of the cutterbar.
Among the disadvantages of the prior art rotary mowers is the complexity of the drive of the cutting elements and, as a result, a low efficiency of the mechanism as a whole. Besides, the above-mentioned devices are characteriszed by a high metal content and are extremely cumbersome. Their operation is inevitably accompanied by distortion of the cutterbar with the cutting elements which interferes with normal functioning of the gear transmissions.